


Love is Blind

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: There weren't many opportunities for someone who tried to escape from his past getting some action in a city in which they could still get recognized.And so, Akechi Goro decides to go for a blind date - in the literal sense of the word - only to discover that his partner for the night feels uncannily familiar.





	Love is Blind

The doors were numbered from one to twenty and Goro thought to himself it was seriously a wonder all of them will be occupied tonight. As he leaned against the wall, hiding his face in the high collar of his soft, dark sweater that kept away the early December cold, the former detective wondered just how many gay men in dire need of some action even were there in Shinjuku at any given moment, for the club to decide on organizing such an event.

Then again, there was something compelling about the anonymity of the dark room. The rules were simple. Twenty rooms; each of the twenty men gathered here will choose one, and then the next group – currently waiting their turn – will do the same. In total darkness, with just the two of them and few hours to waste, they’ll do it and get out. It will be simple stress relief, a little rush in their usually boring, monotone lives.

No strings attached, no emotions, no fear he will be recognized. With a little bit of luck, Goro will get someone pretty to spend the few hours with. In the worst case, he’ll just press the panic button and be done with it. The voice of the organizer stopped drawling about the anonymity rule, the no-speaking rule, warning them about complete darkness, informing about the panic button and finally reminding everyone to use condoms, as if they were kids and not guys volunteering for random blind sex with strangers. Goro rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall as he has been told to pick the number and enter the room.

_Eighteen_ , Joker said in his head, calm and confident in his and Futaba’s skill as he stared down the shadow at the casino dice board. Goro bit his lip, the number slipping from his lips as well, automatically.

_Shit. Not again._

The room was small and kept to bare minimum; table, chairs by the wall and leather couch Goro immediately decided not to touch. Table will have to do. It was easier to clean anyway.

The shuffling from behind his door told him the second part of the group came in; they were given similar instructions, and then, just as he started to see the doorknob on the door turn, the lights shut off; and complete darkness surrounded them.

All of a sudden, Goro wondered if this was really a good idea. He swallowed thickly, feeling his hands sweat; and then, there was a sound of door opening hesitantly, of someone coming in, of soft, short breath that told the former detective that whoever it was, was at least as nervous as he himself.

For a moment, they stood together in the darkness. The door clicked shut, but the man who entered didn’t move. The silence around them started to waver; soft sounds from the rooms on each side of them told Goro they were not as soundproof as advertised. With awkwardness growing, the former detective sighed softly and shook his head in the dark.

_No, this is ridiculous. I can’t do that_.

Goro’s hand moved up towards the faintly-gleaming panic button. He’ll push it, leave, maybe apologize to the guy later… this was a bad idea after all, he couldn’t just…

The former detective’s hand bumped into someone else’s; and for a little second, they both froze, the touch of their hands electrifying and surprisingly addictive. Almost without thinking, Goro’s fingertips moved up; brushing over the stranger’s soft skin, over his long, elegant fingers and trimmed nails.

_Shit. He has really nice hands, doesn’t he?_

Their fingers tangled, and the stranger pulled him hesitantly closer; and Goro felt his hand being raised, and a soft kiss pressed against his knuckles. He smiled in the darkness; what a gentleman. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Perhaps…

The silence no longer awkward between them, their hands soon got to work; discovering eagerly what eyes couldn’t see. Goro felt the stranger slip his fingers up his arms and over his neck, brushing through his ponytail and hesitating as he lingered over the hairband. Goro could almost hear him, feel the meaning of the words he wanted to say in their safe, dark silence.

_Is it okay..?_

_Yes_.

His own hands whispered, moving up, letting his hair loose. Goro smiled again, hearing the stranger let out a little sound as he carded through his hair; he himself was more focused on slipping his fingers under the stranger’s soft hoodie, purring contently when he felt nothing but soft skin and hard muscle there, as if waiting to be tasted. They shouldn’t undress, he reminded himself, but then the stranger was tugging at his sweater so desperately it made him chuckle, and that thought got thrown right out the window; soon, their bare chests pressed together and so did their lips, Goro moving his hands up and tangling them in the other’s hair.

Just slightly too-long, soft, messy hair.

Images flooded his mind, unbidden; made him freeze against the stranger’s hot, desperate kisses, made him pull away and stutter. Images of black hair and gunmetal eyes; of soft skin and the curve of lips that made them impossible not to kiss, and yet forced him to control himself. Images of everything he ever wanted.

Soft, hesitant hand on his cheek spoke to him again; in gestures rather than words.

_Are you alright? Should we stop?_

Goro smiled once more and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Perhaps… perhaps he was just being too hard on himself. Perhaps in this dark room, with a stranger he will never meet again, letting his fantasy take shape didn’t have to be a bad thing.

His head tilted, and he pressed a soft kiss against the stranger’s palm; before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him close again, crashing their lips together. The stranger moaned at the rougher treatment, and Goro smirked, deciding that, god, he picked the right room number this time…

Their kisses were wild and hot and desperate; hands moving feverishly over their chests, scratching their backs, discovering the bodies they will never be allowed to see. The stranger was beautiful; and Goro couldn’t wait to mess him up, get that perfect body marked and bruised and _his,_ even if just for a day or two, even if just for a few hours. Their hips bucked together, and Goro hissed; and the next moment, he was pushing the stranger against the table, hands working quickly to open his pants up and wrap around his hard, dripping cock.

Oh _, someone_ was getting off on this…

The choked sound he heard for his troubles made up for any awkwardness as he started to stroke the stranger’s length, smirking as he felt his hips buck into his hand. He was so desperate, it was kind of cute; so much so that Goro decided to risk it, and the next moment, he let go, grabbing the stranger and turning him around, pushing him face-first into the table.

He fully expected the other to be displeased. He fully expected a protest, or at least some fight for dominance. He did _not_ expect the stranger to moan softly again and buck his hips _backwards_ instead, grinding his ass against Goro’s straining cock.

_Fuck_.

Goro opened his mouth, only to close them again, remembering the rule. He had lube and condoms in the pocket of his jeans and pulled both of them out quickly, lubing his fingers up and groaning quietly when the damn bastard kept grinding against his cock, as if he was fully aware just how crazy he was making him with so little effort. He had the gall to _purr_ when Goro yanked his jeans down, baring his ass, and he even spread himself out for him.

What a shameless bastard. Goro _loved_ it.

As he slipped the first finger in, preparing the stranger quickly and not overly thoroughly, he imagined Joker; _Joker_ , the ever-calm, ever in-control leader, bending over and spreading himself up for his cock; mewling and grinding against his fingers, shuddering in pleasure at every bit of attention Goro gave him. He imagined that ridiculous outfit, all dishevelled and torn, revealing the close-to-perfect body for his eyes only; imagined Joker begging, pleading for him to take him finally, to fuck him senseless, like no one but he could…

The preparation was way too brief, but Goro felt he couldn’t wait; what’s more, he was now sure his partner won’t mind. He rolled the condom on and poured more lube over himself before gripping the other’s hips, breaths short and laboured as he lingered on the edge.

_…is it okay? It will hurt, you know_.

_Please_ , the stranger’s hips bucking against him answered. Goro did not make him beg any more.

He had to go slow at first, he knew, but god, it was hard. The stranger’s hole was wet and tight and _perfect_ , sucking him in so damn well, he felt like he could come just from the feeling of it squeezing and trembling around his cock, just from the stranger’s quiet, muffled whimpers and mewls. Their hips met; and Goro leaned his head back, stroking the stranger’s thigh in silent reassurance, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside of him.

The hips against his own trembled and ground back again, and Goro accommodated the other’s wish, starting to move; slowly at first, relishing the other’s hole tightening around his cock and sucking him back inside, as if that shameless devil didn’t want him to pull out by accident. Then, however, as his control slipped more; and as the other man started letting out moans that were way too wanton and way too easy to imagine as Joker’s; Goro picked up his pace, fucking the other rough and hard, making the whole table jerk with each of his thrusts.

He had to stop himself several times not to come too early; and not to let his little plaything cum, either. They had hours, after all; and Goro delighted in tormenting his prey, loved to hear the sounds he made as they grew more desperate and pleading with every time he stopped them right on the edge. The stranger’s knees started to buckle; and Goro was more than happy to drop them to their knees, pushing the other’s face into the cold floor of the dark room as he fucked him senseless, still imagining Joker sprawled open under him, imagining his flushed, teary-eyed face, his desperate expression, him…

The thought was enough for Goro not to stop this time; and the next moment, he could feel the stranger cumming with a low, wanton scream all over his hand as he himself finished to the feeling of his hole squeezing and twitching around his cock as he rode off his bliss. For a long moment, they both simply basked in the feeling of it; and then, Goro felt the stranger move and turn around, felt himself slip from inside of him and felt a hand on his nape yanking him close into a long, deep kiss.

He wasn’t fighting back.

They kissed for a long time afterwards. The stranger kept threading his fingers through his hair; kept brushing his fingertips over the lines of his face, kept kissing every inch of him every time they broke apart for breath. When Goro finally moved away, the stranger grabbed his hand; and made the former detective let out a low, pleased moan as he felt soft lips and clever tongue on it next, licking away the mess he himself made on it.

The next time Goro tried to pull away, the hold on his hand tightened; and he felt himself sigh quietly, listening to the wordless request the stranger so obviously had for him.

_Stay. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing_.

_It will be_. Goro’s own hand said, tugging away once more; but not before he felt the stranger’s pretty lips – lips he wouldn’t mind getting acquittanced with sometime again – wrap around his ring finger. The next moment, he felt teeth; a sharp bite at the base of it, and yelped and pulled away – successfully this time. A ring of pain throbbed on the base of his finger; he didn’t need to see to know the stranger left a bruise.

_I’ll find you_ , the mark said. After a second of stunned silence, Goro felt himself smile. He tucked himself in and zipped up his pants, and groped around the room; pulling on the stranger’s soft hoodie before throwing him his own sweater to wear.

_You’re welcome to try_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
